


Little Crazy

by ArtisticWind



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Little Jeongin, Little Seungmin, M/M, Some angst, littlespace, mentions of woojin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticWind/pseuds/ArtisticWind
Summary: Jeongin was the maknae of Stray Kids who didn't know why he had so many childish urges. All while Seungmin tries to hide the fact he's a little. Things get out of hand for the whole group.Ships: ChanIn (Chan x Jeongin), MinSung (Jisung x Minho), ChangLix (Changbin x Felix) & HyunMin (Hyunjin x Seungmin)Set in a fantasy universe as Stray Kids are actual people. This story is also set after Woojin left and will be brought up in this story but mainly in the beginning. I will not tolerate any hate towards Woojin.Started: April 15 (On WattPad)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

Stray Kids had two months off after the news that Woojin left. They were of course sad. Though, Jeongin could tell something was off. _He_ was off.

With no reason, he started having kid-like tendencies. He wanted to color in coloring books, cuddle and play with stuffed animals and so much more. Was he crazy?

"Jeongin?" He heard, looking up to see Chan looking down at him. "Are you okay?"

He could only shrug, words not coming out easy. The dorms were quiet... Too quiet.

Chan sat next to him, pulling him into a hug, "It's okay, Jeongin."

The youngest just nodded.

"Want to help me make food?" He then asked.

Jeongin just shrugged, following his hyung to the kitchen. Without much talking, Chan started to boil water for noodles while Jeongin started getting some meat out.

"I'll do the meat. How about you just do the noodles?"

He just nodded, moving over to watch the water in silence. His mind wandered as he just stared at the water.

Chan looked over to him in worry. He knew they all were taking the news hard. Woojin and Chan were great friends but he knew Jeongin looked up to Woojin. The younger must be heartbroken.

Though, Chan could tell it was more than just that. He could tell something was off with the youngest. Just by the fact he wasn't saying a word and staring at the water. Though, Chan didn't know how to help. He was now the oldest and everything was riding on his shoulders.

"Do you guys need help?" They heard, looking up to see Minho.

"Um, sure? You can maybe set the table?"

Minho nodded, looking over at Jeongin. He raised an eyebrow at the boy who was just looking at the water and looked back to Chan. Chan found himself shrugging at the boy's behavior as he kept making the meat.

The water started boiling, but Jeongin just stared. Minho noticed, telling the boy to maybe get the others. Jeongin mumbled something that the two couldn't understand before making his way to the couch.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. I mean, I get the news is sad but... he seems so different." Minho stated, putting the noodles in the water.

"I know... But Jeongin looked up to Woojin a lot. He probably is taking the hit the most." Chan shrugged, finishing the meat and putting it aside. "I'll go get the group. Can you keep an eye on him?"

Minho nods, getting back to stirring the noodles. He saw the youngest start sucking his thumb which he thought was weird but said nothing about it as he could tell the boy was out of it. The group all sat down and started eating in silence.

Chan looked over to see Jeongin just picking at his noddles. "Jeongin?" He called.

The boy looked up with big eyes.

"Are you okay? You've been picking at your food." Chan asked. The members looked over at him in worry.

Jeongin couldn't speak, no words were coming out. So he just shrugged, pushing his plate away for him to leave the table.

"He didn't even eat..." Jisung stated.

"He's been acting so weird today. He was spacing out and he didn't even talk to me." Chan sighed.

"Yeah, and when you went to go get the members I saw he sucked his thumb."

The group was all focused on Minho, not noticing one member freeze up.

"That's strange." Seungmin stated.

"I mean, we could just see if he's better tomorrow? We have to make sure he eats something." Felix suggested.

"Yeah, I'll put some food aside for leftovers." Chan stated. The group dispersed to do their own thing.

Seungmin left for his room, closing it and grabbing a stuffed animal he had under his bed. He opened his door, looking to make sure no one was out and slid across the hall for Jeongin's room.

He closed it, looking over to the younger. The boy was curled up on his bed, back facing the door.

"Jeongin?" He called softly.

The boy looked over at him and he saw his red puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"W-ats wong wif m-me?" (W-What's wrong with me?) He cried.

Seungmin quickly ran to hug him, rubbing a hand on his back, "Nothing's wrong, Jeongin. You're okay." He stayed until the boy calmed down.

"Hey, I brought you this." He showed Jeongin the small stuffed cat. He heard the boy gasp, locking eyes on the stuffed animal.

"W-weally?" He asked in wonder.

"Yeah, she can make you feel better." Seungmin gave him the cat.

Jeongin carefully took it, "N-name?" He asked.

"Hm, what do you want to name her?"

"S-spawkal!" Jeongin exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Sparkle?" Seungmin chuckled, "Such a cute name."

"T-tank ew Seungie!" (Thank you Seungie) Jeongin brought him in a hug.

Seungmin smiled, running his hand through the boy's hair to help him slowly fall asleep. Once he pulled the cover over Jeongin he slipped out of the door to find Chan walking towards Jeongin's room.

"Sh, I just got him to go to sleep." He whispered.

"Is he okay?" Chan whispered back.

"Yeah, gave him a stuffed toy and it seemed to make him happy."

"Oh, well that's good. Thanks." Chan smiled, leaving for his room.

Seungmin sighed, leaving for his room. Once he closed it, he slid down against the door with a sigh.

Why now? Why does he have to be a little?

He wondered, looking over at a box he had next to his bed. Does he dare?

Locking his door, he went over to his box and quickly smiled, pulling out a small stuffed bear.

"Seungie weally missed du Jin." (Seungie really missed you Jin.) He cuddled the bear, closing the box before going to his bed. "Do you tink you can bwing back Woo-hung? I don' tink I can handle a nodder liddle." (Do you think you can bring back Woojin-hyung? I don't think I can handle another little.) He pouted, cuddling into the blankets and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeongin woke up a bit confused. Yesterday was a bit fuzzy. He looked down to see a stuffed cat in his arms.

"Sparkle?" He asked in confusion. Why did he know the name of this stuffed animal that wasn't his? But it was his?

His head hurt, he was confused. He heard knocking on his door so he went over to answer it.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" Chan asked.

"I... I'm ok? What happened yesterday? It seems so... fuzzy? How'd I get a stuffed cat that I know is named Sparkle?" Jeongin started piling questions on Chan.

"Jeongin, slow down. Yesterday you were really out of it. You didn't talk to us and you didn't even eat. Seungmin told me he gave you a stuffed animal to help you feel better."

"Oh... I should thank him." Jeongin smiled.

"How about you do that after you eat?"

Jeongin's stomach growled and he nodded, practically skipping to the kitchen.

"He seems to be in a better mood." Minho stated.

"Yeah, whatever Seungmin did last night must have helped him."

"What did Seungmin do?" Minho asked.

"Gave him a stuffed animal. Jeongin asked me about it saying he knew its name but not where it came from."

"Weird. So he doesn't remember what happened yesterday?"

"No, he said it seemed fuzzy. I might try searching it up to see what's going on." Chan said, the two going out to the kitchen to see Jeongin eating cereal.

"Good morning hyung." Jeongin gave him a smile.

"Morning, Jeongin." Minho replied. Whatever happened, he just was happy to see the boy smiling again.

The group decided to watch a movie together after lunch. After, Chan wanted to talk to Seungmin so he asked him to stay.

"What's up, hyung?" He asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." Chan stated.

Seungmin flinched, which Chan didn't notice. "What about it?"

"How did you know to give Jeongin a stuffed animal?" Chan asked.

"I don't know. I figured sometimes it helps to hug something?" He lied with ease.

"What exactly happened? Jeongin told me he knew its name was Sparkle? Did he say anything to you?"

"U-um, not much. I named it." Seungmin lied again. He wasn't fully sure that the youngest was a little and he didn't really want to tell Chan. Anything could lead to his secret being leaked. He didn't want that.

Whenever he told someone, they always seemed to leave him. No one knew but Seungmin was putting Woojin's leaving on his shoulders as a burden he believed was his fault. It had to be his fault.

"Well, thank you. Jeongin seems a lot happier today." Chan said, patting his head before going to his room.

Seungmin sighed. He decided to play a video game to pass the time and soon Jeongin came to sit next to him.

"Hyung?" He asked.

Seungmin hummed as he paused the game.

"I wanted to thank you for last night. Even though I don't really remember I know you helped me. Thank you for giving me Sparkle. I don't know why but she makes me really happy."

"Y-yeah, no problem. I'm glad she makes you happy."

"Can I ask you a weird question?" Jeongin then asked, fiddling with his fingers.

"Um, sure?"

"Is... Is it weird that I... I want to c-color and stuff?"

"Color?" Seungmin asked.

"Like in a coloring book?"

"No, adults do that too. They find it relaxing." Seungmin stated.

"O-okay... What about Sparkle? Is it normal that I wanna hold her and cuddle her?"

Seungmin was quiet for a second, "You're not strange for wanting to cuddle a stuffed animal, Jeongin."

The youngest nods, "Okay. Can I join you?"

"We can play Mario Kart? Let me just finish this level, okay?"

Jeongin nods, "Okay!"

Chan was in his studio looking up things. He looked up how Jeongin liked a stuffed animal. It wasn't much to build off of but he noticed a blog about 'littles'. Curious, he clicked on to read.

Littles seemed to be adults who slipped into what was called littlespace. It could be any age ranging from babyspace to early teenager. Littles who slip to a younger space usually likes to play with toys, color in coloring books and also speak in a different tone.

Chan wasn't really sure as Jeongin didn't really speak to them yesterday. But, if Minho was correct about him sucking his thumb it may be possible he was in littlespace. He wondered how he could figure out if Jeongin might be a little. Could he see if he slips?

He searched again, finding that some people usually found littles when they were playing with toys. Though, if they were younger, people said they found them sucking on pacifiers.

The problem was, Chan had a feeling that Jeongin didn't know what was going on. So, it wasn't like he could catch him doing anything. So he decided to try and find a coloring book and see if Jeongin goes for it.

He decided to talk to Minho about his idea since he knew what was going on.

"So, what your saying is this... littlespace is an area where adults go for safety and stress relief and just be a kid again? And if Jeongin goes for these kid things he might possibly be a little?" Minho recapped.

"Yeah. I have a feeling that Jeongin doesn't know what's going on. I mean, you saw him yesterday. He was totally out of it. So it's not like we can catch him doing something. That's why I thought I could buy him a kids' coloring book. Ya know? See what happens?"

"Right, but what if you're wrong?" Minho asked.

"I guess I just tell him that I was testing to see what was going on."

"I mean, I hope he is a little. That would be so cute." Minho gushed.

Chan chuckled, "So, you want to come with me to get him the coloring book?"

"No, maybe I should stay here. In case he slips or something?"

"Oh, good idea. Tell me if anything happens." Chan smiled.

"Sure. I hope this all works out soon." Minho stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update as I was bored >w<'


	3. Chapter 3

While Chan left and Minho was out watching Seungmin and Jeongin play Mario Kart, Jisung was with Felix and Changbin. Even though they were off for two months, Jisung and Felix both wanted to dance to keep physical.

Changbin came along as he didn't much else to do and he wanted to brush up on some of the dances.

So after thirty minutes, the boys sat down as they drank water. "Well, I think it's safe to say we know our dances." Felix stated, the three chuckling as an agreement.

"Yeah, I think we're pretty good right now." Changbin smiled.

Jisung looked up at the two and bit the inside of his cheek. Should he tell them what has been going on inside his head? "C-can I ask you guys a question?" Jisung asked, the two looking at him.

"What's up, Jisung?" Felix asked, a bit worried for his friend.

"I-It's about Minho?" He stuttered, looking down at his fingers.

Changbin and Felix shared a knowing glance. "What about him?" Changbin asked.

"W-well you know how he is sometimes, right? Like he seems to want to flirt and such with me. And I guess I wanted to know if you think he's actually flirting or if he's just doing it for the cameras?"

The two blinked. How can Jisung be so freaking blind? Felix sighed, "Jisung, I don't think we can really answer that. You should talk to Minho."

"B-but what if I'm reading into it wrong and mess up our friendship?" Jisung pouted.

"Like that will ever happen." Changbin rolled his eyes, "Jisung, I understand you're worried but you have to just talk to him. You never know."

"Look at us for example. Changbin was really forward when we were first debuted and I thought he was doing it for the cameras. But, I talked to him about it and we're dating." Felix smiled, grabbing Changbin's hand.

The two dating was nothing special as the group got used to them being cuddly and cute. Plus they've now been dating for a year so they were used to it. Still didn't stop Jisung from cooing at how Changbin gave a small, blushy smile at their story.

Maybe Minho was trying to get his attention. He wouldn't know unless he talked to him. Would he like to date Minho? Possibly. He wasn't sure exactly how dating someone worked as he's never had a girlfriend or boyfriend.

"M-maybe I will talk to him." Jisung gave a small smile. Felix and Changbin smiled and they all started dancing again.

~ ~ ~ ~

Seungmin got tired and went to his room after the tenth round of Mario Kart. Jeongin looked up at Minho and pointed at the open controller.

"Wanna play?"

"Aren't you a bit tired of Mario Kart?" Minho chuckled at the youngest.

"How could I? Each track is different and I really wanna win all of them!" He smiled.

"How many do you have to win?"

Jeongin looked at the screen, "Um, four. The one I'm having the most trouble with is the Rainbow Road map. It's so tricky." He pouted.

"Well, how about we try that one last?" Minho sat down, taking the open controller. They raced fine with the other three, Minho secretly doing a bad job as he wanted Jeongin to win.

Though, he noticed the boy having issues with Rainbow Road. The boy sighing each time he falls off.

"Ugh, this is pointless. I'm never going to win on this map." He pouted, getting sixth place.

"Don't give up, Jeongin. How about we try again? I'll try to defend you from the computers." Minho suggested. He saw Jeongin's eyes light up.

"Y-You'd do that for me, hyung?" He asked.

"Sure. I want to see you win on this map. It is the hardest one to do."

Jeongin nodded, restarting the map. At the beginning it was fine, Jeongin knew the track. Once the twists happened, he struggled again. And once he fell the third time he grunted, throwing the controller down with a huge pout.

Minho had to stop himself from cooing at the maknae. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Mario keeps fallin' off the track." He pouted, crossing his arms.

"Aw, don't worry. You'll get it, Jeongin."

"No I won't. This track is too hard."

Minho noticed his tone change a bit and he wondered if what Chan said earlier was true.

"So, do you want to play another game or color-"

"Color?!" Jeongin asked, turning around. "W-why would I want to color? T-That's just crazy hyung."

"Jeongin? There's nothing wrong with wanting to color. I find it relaxing."

The youngest was silent for a moment, picking at the floor, "E-even though I want to do other kid-like things?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

Jeongin looked up at him, opening his mouth only to shut it. The door opened to have Chan come in with a small bag of stuff.

"Hey, sorry it took so long. There was a sale and I couldn't refuse a buy one get one free sale." Chan stated, sitting beside Jeongin. He emptied the bag, showing two coloring books and two stuffed animals; one was an Eevee and the other was a Pikachu.

The two heard Jeongin gasp, eyes locking on the supplies. Chan and Minho looked at each other with a small smile.

"You can take them, Jeongin." Chan said softly, trying to ease the boy.

With shaky hands, the boy grabbed the Eevee to look at it. "It so tiny." He basically whispered. (A/N: Anyone know the reference?) The youngest looked up at Chan with big eyes, "All fow me?" He asked.

Chan had to make sure to not have a heart attack, "All for you."

Jeongin gasped, smiling even bigger as he cuddled Eevee closer to his chest. He gasped again, standing up quickly. He ran to his room, leaving the two oldest to wonder what he was doing.

They heard footsteps running back, Jeongin plopping down in his same spot with the kitten.

"Sp-spawkalz, meet Eevee and Pikatu." He smiled, putting the kitten down on the coffee table.

Chan swore his heart melted as Jeongin played with the three stuffed animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited XP


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I want to make Jisung a little or not... Maybe I'll make him a switch? Like he slips when he's in a lot of stress? I don't know... What do you guys think? Do you think I should add another little? If so who?
> 
> Also, thank you for your patience when I was away. Unfortunately, I lost my family member to the virus so I just ask my readers to stay safe and keep social distancing X3 I also had to finish college (which I passed all my finals)... So enjoy!

Seungmin sighed as he locked his door. After going round after round of Mario Kart, he was a bit tired. He looked at his box, shaking his head as he knew he shouldn't slip now. With a huge sigh, he just laid down on his bed, staring at his ceiling.

After a few minutes, he slowly fell asleep.

_"Seungie. Come on Seungie. Jinie will be sad if you don't come out."_

_"I-I don' wanna make Jinie upset. I sowwy."_

_"Jinie forgives you. What do you wanna do today?"_

_"W-wanna cuddle Woojinie-hyung!"_

o  
o  
o

_"Woojin's leaving the group."_

_"W-Why? D-don't leave me. Woojin!"_

Seungmin sat up in a rush, wanting to cry his eyes out. He gripped the bear as he sucked his finger. He never slipped past the age of 4 but he seemed to get worse with these nightmares. He curled up crying as he hugged the bear impossibly closer.

The next day, Chan called for a meeting. At this time he was certain Jeongin was a little. Especially that night when he played with the new stuffed animals that Chan got him.

"So, I know this is the first week of break and all but I wanted to talk to you guys." Chan started. Everyone nodded.

"As you know, Jeongin started to act weird a few days ago. I've noticed he had a liking to more... childish things. I searched things up to see what was going on. I found that he was possibly a little."

"A little?" Felix asked. Jeongin looked down at his fingers. This was all new to him. He talked to Chan yesterday about talking to the group about what was going on but he wasn't sure how the group would react.

"Yes, Felix... a little. Littlespace is something adults can slip into when under stress to have a break from stress. They basically act like a kid."

"Aw, that's adorable." Felix smiled.

"At first, I wasn't sure. So, I asked for Minho's help. I went out to get some coloring books and some stuffed animals to see what exactly would happen. Turns out, my assumptions were right. Jeongin seemed to take a liking to it. So, after talking to him yesterday, with his permission I wanted to tell you all that he is a little. And, littles need caregivers." Chan smiled.

"What do caregivers do?" Jisung asked.

"Basically they care for littles when they are in little space. They help keep rules, make sure they stay safe and play with them. We aren't sure what age Jeongin slips into yet as we're still experimenting. So, Jeongin, would you like to ask them yourself?"

Jeongin looked down at his fingers, "U-um, w-would you mind if you guys could be my c-caregivers?"

The group all cooed at the shy boy except Seungmin. He was staring in shock.

"I'd love to be a caregiver, Jeongin." Felix smiled. The rest of the group followed until it hit Seungmin. The group looked over at him.

"U-um... I'm not sure." Seungmin quickly stated.

Jeongin's face fell, "W-why? Tu gaf m-me spawkalz." (You gave me Sparkles)

Seungmin had to pinch the inside of his hand to keep himself from not slipping. "I... It's just... weird." He quickly stated, getting up and going into his room.

Jeongin started crying which Chan was quick to hug to poor baby. He figured Seungmin would be okay with the whole ordeal since he was the one who gave Jeongin the stuffed animal.

"Baby, don't cry. It's okay." Chan whispered.

"D-Did I do somdin wong? W-why does h-he not like me?" Jeongin cried, making all the members surround him.

"You did nothing wrong, sweetheart. He probably has to think. It came as a shock for all of us." Minho softly stated, running his hand through his hair.

"T-tu d-don' hate Innie? _(You don't hate Innie?)_ " He asked them.

"Of course we don't." Felix pouted.

Chan knew he had to talk to Seungmin at some point about this. Something was off about him. He seemed so on edge about all of this.

The group got the boy to calm down, soon playing with his stuffed animals. The boy soon smiled, introducing his stuffies.

Hyunjin stated he was going to check on Seungmin quietly to Chan. He made way to Seungmin's room, knocking on the door. It was silent so he knocked again.

"Go away." He heard.

"Seungmin, it's me Hyunjin. Please open the door."

He heard rustling on the other side of the door for it to soon open. Hyunjin pushed himself inside, which Seungmin was not very happy about.

"Hey." He simply said.

"Hi?" Seungmin replied, sitting down on his bed.

"You okay?" Hyunjin asked, walking over to sit next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why aren't you with the others?" Seungmin asked.

"Because I wanted to check on you. You seemed really on edge, Seungie."

Seungmin tensed at the name, pinching his thigh to keep himself big. "I guess I just need some sleep." He shrugged off.

"I think this is more than just sleep. Why don't you like Jeongin?"

"I never said I didn't like him. I-It's just weird." Seungmin stated, looking down at his lap.

Hyungjin took his chin and made him look up at him, "You're lying." He said, glaring into his eyes.

"N-no I'm not." Seungmin swatted his hand away. "I just want to be alone, hyung."

"I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what's wrong, Seungie."

"Stop calling me that!" Seungmin exclaimed, making the older flinch back.

"Seungmin, I-"

"Please, just leave me alone." Seungmin said, falling on the bed. He turned his back to him to hide the fact he was about to cry.

"I-"

"Please, hyung. Just go back to the group." He begged, trying to keep his tears at bay.

It was silent for a few seconds until Hyunjin stood up, "You can always talk to me, Seungmin. Please don't lock us out again." And with that, he left the room for Seungmin to start sobbing his heart out.

He didn't think Jeongin was weird at all. But he had to keep his secret. He didn't want to lose his members to a curse. He was at fault for Woojin leaving. And now it was his fault for making Jeongin a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I just wanna hug Seungmin. :( Anyways, I hope you're enjoying this so far X3 Please don't forget to comment and vote. I love reading your comments ^w^
> 
> ~ Edited as I couldn't spell Hyunjin's name right apparently XP


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: So this chapter is going to cover some anxiety attacks. It's kinda brief but this chapter is a bit hard to read so make sure you have a stuffie or something to hug. This chapter was so hard to write :(
> 
> \- Also, in case there are littles reading this, please make sure you're big to read this ^_^
> 
> anyways, enjoy~

The group was all on edge since it's been a week since the meeting. They started making rules for Jeongin when he slipped but was unsure what to do about Seungmin. Hyunjin kept checking on him but all he usually got was Seungmin telling him to leave him alone.

It started to make everyone worry, especially Jeongin. He sat in his room, looking down at Sparkles. Maybe he shouldn't be a little. That way everyone's happy. Seungmin can be his friend again.

He grabbed Sparkles, going over to Seungmin's room. With a huge breath in and out, he knocked on the door. Seungmin opened it with an annoyed look on his face which changed to shock.

"Jeongin?" He asked.

"C-Can I come in?" Jeongin asked. Seungmin opened the door, closing it to see Jeongin sitting on his bed. Something was off.

"What's wrong?" Seungmin asked.

"I... I came back to give you Sp- I mean your stuffed cat." Jeongin handed Seungmin the kitten.

"Why?" Seungmin asked, a bit concerned that he didn't like the cat.

"I figured... I figured if I stop being a little w-we could be friends again." Jeongin stated, looking down at the cat.

Seungmin's heart broke in a million pieces as his eyes teared up. "I- what?" He didn't even know what to say.

"Please, hyung. I'll stop. I'm sorry if I am weird. It was a phase. I pw-promise. I c-can be a big boy. J-just please don't hate me." Jeongin cried.

Seungmin pulled him into a hug, tears falling down his face, "Jeongin..." He started, unsure of what to do. "You don't have to change."

"I c-can! Hyung, I can. Please, please. I won't be a little. I'll tell Chan to take the toys back. I'm not a little. S-See, I'm just me." Jeongin tried his best to give him a smile.

"Jeongin... please stop. You're going to slip into babyspace at this point. Denying your little side is bad. It's there for you to not worry or stress. I don't hate you or your little side."

"T-then why? Why did you s-say it was weird? Y-you stayed faw away fwom me an' I t'ought you hated me. (You stayed far away from me and I thought you hated me.)" Jeongin cried, slowly slipping into his littlespace.

"I could never hate you, Jeongin. I'm sorry. It just was a shock and I needed time to process things." Seungmin stated.

"B-but why g-gif me Spawkalz?"

Seungmin sighed, "Because I knew it's what you needed."

"Seungie cawegivah? (caregiver)" Jeongin asked, tilting his head.

"Um, no." Seungmin chuckled. "Don't worry about it, little one."

Jeongin gasped, "I-If not cawegivah... T-ten you a liddle like Innie!"

"W-what? No, that's silly." Seungmin played it off.

"M-make sense! Seungie towld me it okay dat I like colow and gave Innie Spawkalz as f-first stuffie." Jeongin started bouncing.

"T-That was a coincidence." Seungmin tried to say.

"Den esplain dat box dere." Jeongin pointed to his box next to his bed. Seungmin cursed that he left it open showing off some of his toys.

"I used to babysit. I kept the stuff." Seungmin lied with ease.

Jeongin pouted, walking over to the stuff taking the toy kitchen set out, "P-pwof it." (Prove it)

Seungmin was hesitant as he knew it was a fifty-fifty chance with his little side. Having Innie here was already a struggle for him. Though, Innie put a plate in Seungmin's hand.

"I m-made you some cupcakes." He smiled.

Seungmin gasped, "S-Seungie likes cupcakes."

Well... that didn't go as planned.

Hyunjin decided to check on Seungmin as it was soon lunch time. The group was looking around for Jeongin, not sure where the boy went to. The older wanted to knock but he knew the boy would probably tell him off.

So, he opened the door that was surprisingly left unlocked for once only to stop dead in his tracks. There in front of him, he saw Jeongin and Seungmin looking up at him with a toy kitchen and tea set in between them.

Seungmin quickly stood up, "H-he sl-ipped i-into lid-little space and I w-was just pw-playing with him." He stuttered, his tone cutting between his normal tone and a tinier playful tone.

Jeongin gasped, "Nod twu! You pwayin' wit Innie, Seungie!" He pouted.

Hyunjin had a feeling Seungmin was lying. So, he decided to play his cards on a risky line. "Seungie, tell me the truth."

Seungmin gasped, looking at him in shock, "It is da twuth, Seungie just pwaying with Innie because he slipped a-and... and..." Seungmin started crying, gripping his head as he curled up.

Jeongin quickly crawled over to him, "Seungie, it otay!"

"STOP! Don't call me that!" Seungmin yelled, pushing Jeongin away from him, causing the boy to start crying.

"Seungmin!" Hyunjin gripped his arm to bring him back. The boy struggled to get away, crying hysterically.

"L-let go!" He cried.

By this time, Chan came to see what the ruckus was. He misjudged the whole situation, thinking Seungmin said something to Jeongin. He went over, scooping up Jeongin, "Seungmin, what did you do?" He asked.

"Hyung, calm down." Hyunjin stated, knowing Seungmin was not in the right state of mind right now.

"Calm down? He hurt Innie. I'm not going t-"

"I DIDN'T DO IT! H-he made me s-slip. STOP! Let me go!" Seungmin cried, trying to get his hand free.

"Slip?" Chan whispered.

Seungmin bit Hyunjin's arm, making him let go and he ran out of the room. He forgot the others were in the dorms as he tried to get out, but Minho stepped in front of the door.

He was surrounded. He couldn't breathe. He tried to get past Minho, but the boy wasn't budging.

The boy just landed on the ground, crying hard and hyperventilating. Hyunjin was quick to go over and carefully talk to him to help him calm down.

He started to breathe better as his tears were still falling. "Seungie, I need you to calm down." Hyunjin said calmly.

The boy's head fell on Hyunjin's lap as he finished crying. He brought up his thumb and started sucking on it. Hyunjin sighed in relief, running his hand through his hair, helping the boy slowly fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys. apologies for this being a bit late. things have been a little crazy (heh... s-see what i did there?)
> 
> joking aside, I'm actually writing an original story but I'm not sure if I'd be able to post it on AO3 as it's not a fanfic? Idk... But I'm going to try and enter in a contest but I feel like I won't win; though, I'm just doing it for fun so ^w^' why not?
> 
> In all seriousness, thanks for all the comments and kudos. I'm really happy to see people are enjoying this.
> 
> ~ Also, edited as I spelled Hyunjin's name wrong XP


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, apologies for not uploading here. I've been super busy as I've been applying for jobs and life is a bit... busy.
> 
> Anyways, I've been thinking of making Changbin a switch and I really need your guys' opinion. >w< Thank you and enjoy~

The group was silent. What could they say after what happened? Jeongin has slipped out of littlespace but it wasn't much help as he still had issues remembering things in littlespace.

"So... Seungmin's a little." Chan stated.

"I've never seen him seem so scared. He was having a panic attack." Jisung stated.

"At least he's asleep... but we can't bombard him with questions. He seemed scared. He must have been hiding it from us." Hyunjin stated.

"I mean... he knew that it would help me by giving Sparkles... but it doesn't explain the toys he has at his bed."

"He has toys at his bed?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, I remember he had some. We... we played kitchen... I think. I gave him a cupcake and then I think he slipped?" Jeongin asked, still not able to get a clear memory of what happened. "When I was talking to him, he seemed to be hesitant."

"It kinda explains his behavior. Especially with how distant he got when we announced that Jeongin was a little." Minho stated.

The group was silent again. "So, what should we do?" Felix asked.

"I don't know. I guess we can see if he says something. We have to be supportive of him." Chan stated and the group nodded.

They decided to watch some tv, soon turning their heads when they heard Seungmin's door open.

Hyunjin could tell Seungmin was still in littlespace as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jisung was the first to ask.

"I-I'm okay." He gave a small smile.

Chan turned the tv off, "Do... Do you want to talk?" He asked carefully.

Seungmin just shrugs, looking down. Hyunjin went over to him, bending down to look up at him, "Hey, don't push yourself. If you don't want to talk right now we won't make you."

Seungmin nods, grabbing Hyunjin's hand. "S-Seungie needs t-to go potty." He whispered, cheeks red with embarrassment.

Hyunjin gave him a kind smile, "Sure. Come on." He carefully took the boy to the bathroom and closed the door. He saw the boy was standing there, not sure what to do.

"Do you need help?" Hyunjin asked.

Seungmin looked down yet nodded.

"Okay, I'm just going to pull your pants down and then I want you to sit on the toilet. Okay?"

Seungmin nods, cheeks flushing red as Hyunjin just looks up at him while he pulls his pants down. He had no business looking at his privates yet. Once he got Seungmin on the toilet, the boy went potty while Hyunjin looked away.

"S-Seungie's done." He heard, looking to see the boy having his pants up. He checked the toilet to see he used toilet paper so he didn't have to worry about cleaning him.

"Good job. Flush the toilet and then wash your hands."

Seungmin nods, flushing the toilet and walking over to the sink. He put his hands under but looked in confusion. Hyunjin noticed, so he turned the water on for the boy to wash his hands. Once he helped Seungmin dry his hands Seungmin decides to talk more.

"D-Does hyungie hate Seungie?" He asked quietly.

"Of course not. How could I hate such an adorable little man?" Hyunjin pinched his cheek.

"Y-you won't leave Seungie, w-wight?" He asked, his bottom lip wobbling.

"I will never leave you."

"Pw-pwomish." The younger puts out his pinky. "Pwomish nevah leaf Seungie. _(Promise never leave Seungie)_ "

Hyunjin wondered why he needed to promise such a thing but he wrapped his pinky around the younger's. "I promise you, I will never leave you. No matter if your Seungmin or Seungie."

Seungie gasps, eyes tearing up as he runs to hug Hyunjin. His hug was tight, almost like he didn't want Hyunjin to leave. It made him wonder what exactly happened to Seungmin for him to act this way.

"Seungie, do you want to play with the others?"

"D-dey w-would hate Seungie." He pouted.

"No they won't, baby. They are really worried." Hyunjin stated.

"Seungie doesn't want dem to be wowied."

Hyunjin gave him his hand, "Then let's go out together. You'll be safe. I give you my word."

Seungie shakily gives him his hand, "S-Seungie s-scawed eve'wyone will leave Seungie. S-Seungie doesn't wanna go." He pouts.

"Seungie, why do you say that?" Hyunjin asks.

"E-Eve'wyone who knew Seungie was liddle always left. I... I'm sowwy fow what Seungie done." He cried.

Hyunjin brought the boy in a hug, "Shhh, you did nothing wrong."

"Seungie did! Seungie was weason why Woozi weft. All Seungi fault. I is bad boy. My fault."

Hyunjin's heart broke as he finally understood. "Seungie... you were not the reason why Woojin left. Please don't think that."

Seungie just sobbed, putting his head on Hyunjin's shoulder. He cried until he fell asleep.

Hyunjin sighed, carefully picking him up. He saw the group look at him in worry but he shook his head to say he didn't want to talk right at that moment. He carefully put Seungmin down on his bed, pulling the cover over him and kissing his forehead. "Sweet dreams, little one."

With that he carefully closed the door and sighed, looking over at his group.

"What happened? You were in there for a while." Felix asked.

"A lot happened." Hyunjin sighed, "We have a lot of work to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear a happy chapter will happen soon. ^_^' Also, before you say something bad about Woojin, he did nothing wrong. It'll be explained soon ^w^' Thank you for all the kudos and comments. You guys are seriously the best. Take care~
> 
> ~ Edited as I spelled Hyunjin's name wrong... Somehow XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I disappeared. College got a bit much and I have a job. We had to also put down my cat which really sucked as he was apart of my family for ten years.
> 
> Secondly, I'm not exactly sure how I want to tackle this story after what I heard with Woojin. For now, I won't touch it but I understand if you don't want to read my story. I'll think of ways to not make it surrounded around Woojin. If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me.
> 
> Thanks for your understanding. I'll post another chapter after this >w<

"Seungie told me some interesting things." Hyungjin started, the group sitting in a circle in the living room. "H-he wanted me to promise I wasn't going to leave him. I felt it was strange for the little to stress such a thing but then... he apologized about Woojin."

"What about Woojin?" Chan asked.

"He said it was his fault that Woojin left." Hyungjin said.

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard." Felix pouted.

"The boy's been hiding his little side from us when we were trainees. Woojin and Seungmin were close because they were both vocal trainees. I thought that was the only reason the two were so close." Chan said.

"When in fact, Woojin could've been taking care of Seungie. That doesn't make sense though." Felix shook his head.

"Wouldn't Woojin tell us about this?" Changbin asked.

"Not unless Seungmin wanted it to stay a secret." Hyungjin replied.

The group was silent. "So, should we sign him up for therapy?" Jisung suggested.

"I don't think therapy is a good action right now. We want him to trust us. If we throw him to therapy that could have the opposite effect." Chan answered.

"Well, we could try to ease him into littlespace? Show him we're interested in being his caregivers?" Minho then suggested.

"I mean, I got him to slip easily after playing a bit but I remember he was hesitant. I don't think forcing him is a good idea. You guys told me how he was. Even though I'm new at all of this, it seemed that Seungmin was stuck between littlespace and adult." Jeongin recalled.

"Yeah, which I searched up. That happens if there is a state of shock when in little space. Like, Seungmin wanted to take control but Seungie was stuck since he was probably scared."

"Explains why he was so desperate to leave the situation to calm down." Hyungjin looked at his arm with the fading bite mark.

"Right, but it's good that you got him to slip again. I saw it's not good for them if they are stuck in that state. Makes them confused." Chan sighed.

"Well, what if we ask if he wants to be a caregiver? He seemed okay to do that when I first slipped." Jeongin shrugged.

"We could try but I feel like he wouldn't want to. He said something about how you made him slip." Chan shook his head. "This is hurting my head."

Jeongin was quick to jump on his lap and give him a hug of support.

"I guess we just have to take things one at a time." Minho said, everyone then agreed.  
  
  
  


Seungmin woke up with a huge headache, looking around his room in confusion. Things were kind of a blur which usually happened when he was stressed before he slips or when he was in littlespace. He somewhat remembered Jeongin coming in and he slipped into littlespace. The two were playing and then...

_Oh no._

Seungmin gulped. Everything was over. Everyone saw him. Seungmin cursed himself for not keeping his walls up. He wasn't sure what to do. He mentally prepared himself for his members to tell him they were leaving. It happened too many times before. His little side was a curse.

With a shaky hand, he opened the door to smell pancakes. He quietly walked out to the kitchen to see everyone in the kitchen. Chan and Minho were at the stove while the others were setting the table.

"Good morning, Seungmin." He heard, looking over to Felix who was smiling at him.

Seungmin didn't even know if he could talk so he just nodded his head.

"Want to join us? Pancakes are almost done." Minho smiled at him.

Without a word, he sat down at his seat. The members noticed him looking over at where Woojin used to sit and all looked at each other, unsure what to do.

"W-while we wait, Felix and I were talking about going to the dance studio a bit. Want to join us?" Changbin asked.

Seungmin shrugged wanting to say 'sure' but again, no words came out. He figured they wanted to talk to him in groups. That's okay, his heart will be able to take it... He hopes.

Pancakes soon were in front of him but he found himself just staring at them.

"You... want help?" Minho asked with uncertainty.

Seungmin took his fork and picked up some of the pancake, eating it without a word.

The members glanced at each other in worry as they ate in silence.

Changbin, Felix, and Minho waited for Seungmin before they left for the dance studio. Seungmin still has yet to say something and the boys were a bit concerned over him not talking.

"Want to go over My Pace?" Minho asked.

Seungmin looked at him in slight confusion but shrugged non-the-less. After they stretched, they went over some songs before taking a break.

"Want to go over any song in particular?" Felix asked, handing him the music.

Seungmin scrolled over the songs, eyes landing on Laventer. One of the first songs they did with eight members.

He looked up at the three who were looking at him. "I..." He started, unsure what to really say. "If you wanted to tell me something... You can tell me now."

"What do you mean?" Felix asked.

"Y-you wanted to tell me you were leaving the group, right? I mean... after everything you must think I'm disgusting. Please don't leave. I can leave the group instead."

The three looked at him in shock and horror. "W-what are you talking about? No one is leaving." Minho stated.

"You aren't disgusting, Seungmin. As Minho said, we aren't leaving the group any time soon." Changbin said.

Seungmin looked at them to see if there were any signs that they were lying, but there were none. "Y-you mean..." His eyes grew teary, "Y-you won't leave Seungie?"

"We will never leave you, honey." Minho carefully said, making sure he clearly said each word.

"Y-you weally mean it?" Seungmin looked up.

The three remembered how Hyungjin said that he had to promise Seungie so they all stuck out their pinkies, "We promise."

Seungie looks at them in wonder and cried with a smile on his face, "S-Seungie is weleved (relieved)."

The boys all hugged the crying little as a way of comfort, "We love you Seungie." Felix said, letting the little cry his happy heart out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update as promised. >w< ; Thanks again for your patience.

The three made way back to the dorms with Seungmin skipping between them. They smiled at the little, happy he was okay.

Seungmin stopped at a store, which they looked to see it was a toy store.

"Want to go in?" Felix asked.

"W-wanna get somet'in for Innie." He muttered.

The three all awed, "Of course, come on." Minho took his hand and they entered the store.

Seungmin looked around and pouted, "W-what do you think Innie would want?"

They all pouted as they weren't sure themselves. Jeongin was a new little and still was learning about his little side. "What do you like? Maybe he'd like it." Changbin suggested.

Seungmin gasped, nodded in excitement, "Good idea Binnie!" He went over to some cars and trains. "M-maybe Innie want twains?" He said, looking over the aisle to then lock eyes on a lego set.

He's never had lego but he thought it might be fun to build something with Innie so he pointed at the lego set. The boys nodded and then grabbed a paw patrol puzzle which Seungie was excited about as well.

The group made way to the cash register who rang up the items and smiled at them, "A gift for someone special?" She smiled.

Seungmin blushed, hiding behind Minho who chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

The girl smiled, "I'm glad that I got to meet you guys. Your music changed my life."

They looked at her and smiled, "I'm glad it did." Changbin responded.

"Is it possible to get your autographs?"

"U-um... Hold on one second." Minho took Seungmin to an area far away. "Seungie? Do you think you can become big?" He asked.

Seungie nodded, closing his eyes. He opened them to look at Minho. "I'm big... but I don't know how long I'll last. T-this store is a little magnet." Seungmin gripped Minho's hand hard which the older had to mask the slight pain. He knew Seungmin didn't want to slip in front of their fan.

"Sorry about that, I had to take a call. We can certainly sign something."

The girl took out some photocards, handing them their cards. They took turns signing the cards, sliding them back to her.

"Thank you so much. You guys are seriously the best. I couldn't thank you enough." She smiled, bowing to them.

The boys quickly bowed back before leaving the store. Seungmin gave a sigh of relief once they were out.

"You okay?" Felix asked with slight concern.

"I'm okay... Just wanna go home. I don't know how long I can last."

They made way to the dorms and all sighed in relief once the door shut.

"Welcome back. How was dance?" Chan asked them.

"It was good. U-Um, is Jeongin around?" Seungmin asked.

"Oh, yeah, he's with Hyunjin coloring. I was kicked out because it was a secret."

Seungmin nodded, gripping the bag in his hands. He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "You okay?" Changbin asked.

"Y-yeah. Just... was thinking. Sorry." He walked to Hyunjin's room and knocked before entering.

Hyunjin and Jeongin looked up.

"Seungie!" Innie jumped up, hugging him.

"Hey, how was dance?" Hyunjin asked.

"It was good." Seungmin smiled, feeling less stressed than before. Jeongin left go and smiled at him.

"Innie makin' dwaing fow Channie." He leads Seungmin over to his drawing that had flowers and two people holding hands.

"You chose Chan-hyung?"

Hyunjin and Jeongin both looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" Hyunjin asked.

"H-he chose Chan as his main caregiver." Seungmin explained, gripping the bag.

"Channie is bestest at hugs a-and weally fun to play wit'!" Innie smiled. He finished the drawing, chanting 'finished!' and put it aside to finally notice the bag that Seungmin had with him.

"What dat?" He asked.

"O-oh. After we danced, the hyungs and I went to the toy store. They got it for you but I chose the one and they chose the other." Seungmin first took out the puzzle which the boy gasped.

"C-cute doggies!" He exclaimed making the two chuckle.

Seungmin then took out the lego set which Jeongin gasped at as well. "L-looks like lots of fun! C-can we do it now?"

"How about we do that tomorrow? It's soon bedtime and you wanted to give your drawing to Chan."

Jeongin stood up, "Innie forgot!" He grabbed the paper, running out of the room, leaving Seungmin and Hyunjin alone.

"U-um, I'm sorry about... your arm." Seungmin then said after awhile.

"Oh, it's okay." Hyunjin gave him a small smile. "I think Jeongin really likes the gifts."

Seungmin nods, putting the two back in the bag.

"You seem happier, I can tell." Hyunjin smiled.

"Y-yeah, I guess I am. I'm really sorry about all of this."

"No need to apologize. We wish you would have told us sooner but we're just glad we found out now." Hyunjin stated, patting the spot next to him on the bed.

"I was scared to tell you guys. I already pushed the limits with Woojin-hyung. Once he left, I knew I couldn't tell you."

"Why though?" Hyunjin asked.

Seungmin sighed, "My little side is kind of a curse. Whenever I told someone or someone found out... they always left me. My dad, my best friend... my other best friend... Woojin. I couldn't lose you guys. If I did, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. With you guys, I felt like I had a family and I was really happy. I didn't even want Woojin to know. It happened one day after we shot the episodes of our show after Felix was kicked. I was so lost and hurt that Minho and Felix were kicked and I slipped in the dressing room, crying as I couldn't figure out how to get dressed.

Woojin found me and helped me. At first, I was scared, but Woojin told me right away he knew what littlespace was. He helped me behind the scenes, watching me when I slipped. I told him to not tell you guys yet as I was still scared of not only rejection but losing you guys.

Once the news hit that Woojin left I... I couldn't even think. My curse seemed to strike once again and I felt it was my fault. I still sometimes think it is. A-and even though you guys promised me... I'm just so afraid. S-Seungie c-can't take anoder. Pwease d-don' bweak da pwomis."

Seungmin choked out, tears falling on Hyunjin's shoulder once he was brought in a hug.

"I won't break my promise, Seungmin. I promise you we won't leave you. Stray Kids always will stick together. We all love you."

Seungmin just nods, tears still falling.


	9. Chapter 9

Minho and Jisung were sitting together after the group went their own separate ways. Jeongin, Chan, Hyunjin, and Seungmin were together talking about rules for when they were in littlespace while Felix and Changbin were out on a date.

"S-so, what do you want to do?" Jisung asked. They finished dancing and were both tired from it.

Minho hummed, "Honestly, I just want to talk."

"Oh... Um, what about?" Jisung was a bit nervous as he feared that Minho maybe didn't like him.

"W-well, I guess nothing serious. We've known each other for a while now..." Minho also seemed a bit nervous, a slight red on his cheeks.

"Right... I wanted to talk to you a bit about that too."

Minho looked up at him, "Really?"

"Y-Yeah, I mean with all our interviews and what we did while filming... I've noticed you were always near me, hugging me, cuddling, or even talking to me." Jisung looked down to his fingers, "It made me wonder if it was all for the cameras."

Minho put his hand under Jisung's chin, making him look up at him, "Would... would it be bad if I said it wasn't?"

Jisung blushed, "N-no I wouldn't m-mind if it wasn't."

The older chuckled, kissing his cheek, "What about that? Was that okay?"

Jisung nodded with a smile, unable to clearly say words. He looked down at Minho's lips and then back to his eyes. The two leaned forward, lips touching. Even if it was for a few seconds, it felt like minutes. Once they broke the kiss, they looked at each other's red faces.

Minho chuckled, brushing his thumb over Jisung's red cheeks, "You're so adorable."

"And your r-really pretty." Jisung stuttered, face fully red.

"That's not a compliment I get every day." Minho smiled, brushing Jisung's bangs out of his face, "So, I guess it's safe to say we both have the same feelings?"

"Y-yeah." Jisung smiled.

"So, Jisung... Um..." Minho blushed with a nervous smile, "Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Jisung tackled him into a hug, "Oh my gosh, YES!" He exclaimed.  
  
  
  
  
  


"So, Seungmin what are you comfortable with for punishments?" Chan asked, looking up from his notebook.

"U-um, to be honest, I'm not sure. I guess taking toys, time outs a-and maybe spanking." Seungmin blushed, "I-If I'm really bad."

"True. Plus we can do no desert like we did for Jeongin." Hyunjin pointed out.

Chan nodded, writing it down.

"Okay, so I guess we can do late nights, desert, new toys and um..." He looks up.

"K-kissies and cuddles?" Jeongin said with a small voice.

"U-um... only if you want." Chan stuttered, looking over at Seungmin.

"U-um... I don't know for me." Seungmin blushed, looking away from Hyunjin's slight stare.

Chan nodded, the four making sure the rules were good so far.

"S-so can we slip?" Jeongin asked.

"Of course you can, sweetie." Hyunjin smiled.

Jeongin immediately ran over to Chan, tackling him to the ground while Seungmin stayed in his spot.

"Do you maybe want to go to your room?" Hyunjin asked.

Seungmin nods, taking Hyunjin's hand to leave Chan and Jeongin in Chan's room.

"What do you wanna do baby?" Chan asked.

"Hmmm. Don' know. Innie wanna just cuddle Channie."

Chan chuckled, "You are too cute."

"Innie likes being with Channie." He smiled, putting his head on Chan's chest.

"Aw, I like being with Innie too." Chan kissed the top of his head.

Jeongin saw his drawing on Chan's desk and gasped, "Y-You kept Innie's drawin'?"

"Of course I did. I loved it." Chan looked at the drawing that Jeongin drew for him. It had Chan and Jeongin together holding hands. He loved it.

Chan wouldn't lie, he's started having feelings for the maknae and it seemed to get worse after his littlespace became a thing.

"Seungie said that I ch-chose Channie as my cawegifa. I not sure what he means."

"I think he was saying that you chose me to be your main caregiver. Would you like that?" Chan asked.

"Is Innie not be able to pway with oders?" Jeongin pouted.

"Of course not. You can play with whoever you want. He just means you seem more comfortable with me." Chan smiled, loving that Jeongin didn't want anyone to be left out.

"Innie wuvs Channie s-so would wuv you as my main cawegiva." Jeongin smiled, cuddling up against Chan.  
  
  
  


Hyunjin and Seungmin were out in the living room with some of Seungmin's stuffed animals. "So, do you want to introduce me to your friends?" Hyunjin asked.

"U-um this one is Jinnie. Woojin gave him to me." Seungmin showed him the bear. "This one is Milo. Got him from my best friend."

"Seungmin, do you not want to slip?" Hyunjin asked, noticing that Seungmin was not slipping.

"I don't know. I'm sorry hyung." He sighed.

"No no! Don't apologize. I just noticed you weren't slipping. We can just watch a movie? Or play a game?"

Seungmin opened his mouth but the front door opened. They looked over to see Minho and Jisung holding hands.

"You guys are holding hands." Hyunjin pointed out.

"Y-yeah. We are." Jisung blushed.

"No way... You guys are dating?!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin is sick in this chapter. Please don't comment anything about the virus. This has nothing to do with it. I will delete comments about the virus.

Jeongin woke up on Saturday with a huge headache. He groaned, sitting up in his bed. He felt heavy and he didn't want to get up.

The door opened and he looked to see Chan. "Hey, you're up. We were just about to get stuff out for waffles."

Jeongin's eyes lit up, he loved waffles. He pushed the sheets back to get up, only to wobble and fall against the wall.

"W-Woah, are you okay?" Chan asked, going over to him.

"D-don' feel so good." Jeongin mumbled.

Chan reached up and noticed his head was hot, "Oh no. How about you lay down and I'll bring your food to you?"

The maknae nodded with a pout, sitting back down. "I'll be right back." Chan promised, leaving the room. Not even a minute later he came back with two waffles with strawberries on top. "A serving of strawberry topped waffles."

Jeongin chuckled, "Thank you hyung."

Chan left but soon come back with his own plate, "Mind if I eat with you?"

He shook his head, patting the empty spot on his bed, "Are you sure though? Don't want you to get sick."

"Nah, I'm fine." The two were silent as they ate.

"Can you believe Jisung and Minho-hyung are dating?" Jeongin started up a conversation.

Chan chuckled, "Yeah, it was about time for them."

Jeongin nods, giving Chan his empty plate. He snuggled into Chan's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"What's up?" Chan asked softly.

"Wanna sleep." He mumbled.

"Okay, go ahead." Chan ran his hand through his hair, helping the boy fall asleep. Now Chan was stuck but he didn't mind as he looked down at the sleeping boy. He knew for sure he was starting to have feelings for the younger.

He heard a knock and he called to the person as quietly as possible to come in. Changbin entered and left out a small 'aw'.

"Hey, I just got him to go to bed. He's not feeling well."

"Ah, I came in to check on you." He said.

"He fell asleep on me so I couldn't move."

Changbin nodded, pointing to the plates, "Want me to take those?"

"Thanks." Chan smiled, handing him the plates. Once he left, Chan sighed, laying back and listening to Jeongin's soft breaths. He usually found it hard to sleep but with Jeongin there, cuddled up next to him, Chan found himself falling asleep.

Chan awoke with crying as he shot up to see Jeongin sobbing. "Shh, baby." He quickly took him in his arms to try to soothe him. He rocked them both back and forth and with time, the boy calmed down to small sniffles.

"You okay there, bub?" He asked.

Jeongin looked up at him and giggled, "Da da fu fu." He giggled.

Chan was in shock. He remembered that he read it was possible for littles to slip in babyspace when sick but he never thought of it.

"Aw, did my little baby slip into babyspace?" Chan asked, softly pinching his cheeks making Innie squeal.

Chan took the boy, making him wrap his body around him to take the boy out as he needed to eat anyways.

"Guys I have a surprise for you all." He softly called. The group came out and were about to ask questions before Chan told them to be quiet.

Innie picked his head up, looking at the group who all cooed at him.

"Say hello, precious."

"Da da du du." Innie babbled and the group all collectively said 'aww'.

"He fell into babyspace? That's so cute." Minho pouted, Jisung soon following as he was a bit jealous.

"I-Innie's baby?" They heard, looking to see Seungmin next to Chan.

Chan nods, "Yup, and he still has a fever so you need to be gentle with him."

Innie looked at him and smiled, opening his arms to hug Seungmin and making the group once again collectively 'aww' at the sight.

"Can I have someone's help to make food for Innie?"

Felix was first to raise his hand.

"Excluding Felix. I don't want the kitchen to burn."

"Oh come on!" Felix said in English.

"I'll help, just in case Seungmin slips into babyspace." Hyungjin stated, leaving the others to watch the two littles color.

"Is it weird that I feel more relaxed than ever?" Chan asked Hyungjin when they were alone.

"No, having these littles somehow makes the stress melt away. I know it's for them but I have a feeling that it's also for caregivers too. Though, we're going to have to figure out what to do once we get off of break."

Chan completely forgot. They had more than a month of nothing and then they go film for Astronaut. Luckily they didn't have to film too much as it was filmed beforehand but they had to redo some scenes. ( **A/N:** a few chapters ago, I know I stated that they listened to Laventer. That's because they recorded the song but they have yet to record the mv. Sorry if that's confusing XP I have no idea how they do it.)

"Chan?" He heard, breaking his stare.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you were okay? You were staring at the sink for a few minutes." Hyungjin gave him a knowing, sad smile.

"I guess I kinda forgot with everything going on." Chan smiled. He grabbed a plastic cup that had a screw-on bottle top, "I'm so glad I got these in case of anything like this."

Hyungjin nods, paying attention to how Chan lightly heats the milk in a mug and pours it in the bottle. "It's that simple?"

"Yeah, it's heated milk. Hopefully he slips older later as he only had waffles today."

"At least he ate something. Come on, let's get out there before Innie starts crying. I don't want Seungmin to cry."

Chan nods and the two go out to the living room to see Seungmin still coloring while Innie was on Jisung's lap and leaning against him.

"Hey, I got you some milk." Chan smiled, kneeling down to give him the milk.

Jeongin smiled, reaching for the bottle and taking it in his mouth as he continued to watch Seungmin color. Hyungjin sat next to him, which Seungmin gasped at. He quickly covered his drawing.

"N-no lookies!" He stated.

Hyungjin put his hands up, "Okay, I'll go... cut fruit for a snack later." And like that, Hyungjin was shooed out of the living room.

Chan noticed that Jeongin's eyes were closing on him. "You tired little one?" Chan asked softly, taking the empty milk bottle.

Jeongin nods, opening his arms to fall onto Chan who luckily caught him. Changbin took the bottle from him to let Chan take Jeongin to his room. Once he set him down, Jeongin started crying and reaching for him.

"You want me to stay?" Chan chuckled, laying on the bed next to him. Jeongin smiled, babbling something before cuddling on Chan.

"You are too cute." Chan whispered, watching Jeongin slowly fall asleep and soon falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So college finals are this week but I just was having a lot of frustration... so I decided to update this fanfic a bit. >w< I'm going to try to get a few chapters uploaded.
> 
> \- also, over on WattPad, I published my own story. I'm still working on the story so there's probably some errors and such... but if you're interested, go ahead and check it out. I'd love to hear feedback >w<


	11. Chapter 11

It was now a month until Stray Kids' wonderful break would come to an end. The members took their time to do whatever they wanted for the time left.

Minho and Jisung went on a few dates and they were officially dating to the group, Felix and Changbin had glorious nights away from the dorms, Hyungjin, Seungmin and Jeongin all hung out usually playing together all while Chan locked himself away from the group.

He, of course, was writing some songs, but his mind wandered to Jeongin. He noticed his feelings towards the maknae were getting worse and he wasn't sure what to do with his feelings. He was unaware that what he was doing was making Jeongin act worse.

Today he threw toys at Seungmin and after Hyungjin told him three times and a toy hit Seungmin on the head, Hyungjin had enough. With a huge sigh, he took the boy away, promising Seungmin he'd be back and knocked on Chan's door.

"Le' me go! Le' go!" Jeongin called, punching Hyungjin's shoulder.

"Stop it! Fu-fudge that hurts." Hyungjin stated.

Chan opened the door, looking at the two with confusion.

"Take Jeongin. He's been in a bad mood and he threw toys at Seungie. I told him three times beforehand. Please discipline him while I go make sure Seungie's okay." Hyungjin stated, practically throwing the boy in Chan's arms.

( **A/N:** I'm actually not sure how this would work since Jeongin is taller than Chan... but use your imagination X'D )

Chan closes his door and made sure to lock it, putting the little on the couch. "Sit here for a few minutes to cool off and think of what you've done. I have to finish this one thing." He stated.

Jeongin puffed, crossing his arms. Chan went to his desk to save his work and send the song to Jisung and Changbin. He saw the boy at the door, trying to open it.

"Innie..." Chan stated harshly. The boy flinched, looking to him. "What did I tell you to do?"

"S-sit an' think."

"So why are you at my door?" Chan asked.

"G-goin' potty?" He lied.

"Innie, you know it's not good to lie. Sit on that couch. Your time is now five minutes. I'm losing my patience."

Jeongin scurried back to the couch with a huff as Chan sighed. He hated being tough to Jeongin but he knew he needed to punish him for his behavior. His phone dinged when five minutes passed so Chan closed the thing he was doing and moved to the chair next to the couch.

"So, Innie. Have you thought of what you've done?" Chan asked.

"I'm not little anymore, Chan." Jeongin stated, looking over to him.

"Oh... Um, then can I ask you what's going on?"

Jeongin rolled his eyes, "Like you care."

Something clicked in his head, "Of course I care! What the heck do you mean?!"

The maknae looked shocked at the outburst, "I mean you suddenly started to lock yourself in your studio."

"I have work." Chan simply stated.

"We're on break, hyung. Plus, didn't you just tell Innie that it's bad to lie?" Jeongin seethed.

"I-" Chan started. "Is this why you have been so moody today?"

"Answer why you've been locked away first." Jeongin responded.

Chan sighed, "I can't."

"Why not?!"

"Be-because."

"Because _why_ hyung?" Jeongin pushed.

Chan sucked in a breath, trying to calm himself down and then sighed. "You... you're not letting this go, are you?"

Jeongin shook his head, "No, hyung. I want to know why you've been avoiding me."

Chan looked at his hands and sighed, "I... I like you."

"Oh."

It was eerily silent.

"J-just forget it." Chan pushed. "Tell me why you've been moody."

Jeongin looked up at him, "Innie wubs tu as well!" He sobbed, jumping to hug Chan who was shocked that the boy slipped back into littlespace.

"Innie wus sad cuz Dada was hidin' from Innie." the boy cried in Chan's shoulder as Chan rubbed the boy's back.

"Innie wan' Dada to know Innie wubs tu." He stated.

"I know, Innie." Chan smiled, knowing the boy was not saying 'love' in the same way.

The maknae shook his head, "No no, Innie _wuuuuuvs_ tu." He pushed.

"Are you... talking for Jeongin?" Chan asked in wonder.

The little nods happily, "Yus! Innie wuvs tu lots and lots!" He smiles widely.

Though the face soon changes to shock, "W-wait! No! I... D-don't listen to Innie."

"Jeongin, calm down. I told you I liked you. Why are you freaking out?"

Jeongin blushed, "I... You said like... A-and that doesn't mean... what Innie was trying to tell you."

"That you love me?"

"N-not l-love...not yet, anyways. I... r-really like you hyung."

Chan coos, rubbing his hand on his cheek, "I really like you too, Jeongin. Why don't we... try dating? Go on a date and see how it goes?"

Jeongin nodded enthusiastically.

"Though, we still have to punish Innie for his actions. I know you're upset but you shouldn't throw toys at someone."

"I... I know. Let me slip for Innie to take his punishment."

"W-wait, you don't have to. I was just planning on taking his toys whenever you slipped. You should probably take a break since you've been in and out of littlespace today."

Jeongin nodded, "Yeah. Um... wanna cuddle?"

Chan chuckled, bringing him to the couch and brought the maknae down to lay on the couch. He booped the boy's nose and in response, he giggled.

"I'm so glad that I got that out of my head." Chan smiled.

"I am too. I'm glad you don't hate me."

"I could never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeh >w< I love this ship it's so cute! ^w^ I hope you guys are liking this so far. I think the next chapters will go over the other's dates and then I think I'll either end this or continue with them going off of break. We'll see. [I didn't as I couldn't really think of ideas... I'm terrible]
> 
> Also, omg God's Menu is so freaking good and I can't get it out of my head. I actually started to learn the dance. (This chapter was written when God's Menu was out. I'm so sorry that I'm behind)


	12. Chapter 12

Hyungjin sighed, finally back at his room after shooting scenes from Astronaut, closing his eyes. He heard his door opened so he glanced to see Seungmin at the door.

"H'hyunie?" he asked quietly.

"What's wrong Seungie?" he asked, sitting up in worry.

"H-hated bein' awon. Can Seungie cuddle with Hungie?" He asked, hugging his stuffie, Jinnie.

 _'He must be missing Woojin.'_ Hyungjin thought as he picked the little up and went on his bed, "You missing Woojin?"

Seungie gasped, "H-how tu -?"

"I think we all are, Seungie. We had to film today. It's understandable." Hyungjin gave him a small smile as he brushed his bangs away.

"S-Seungie w-weally likes cuddles fwom Hyunie." He then stated.

"Aw, well I like cuddles from Seungie very much as well. You're the best cuddler."

Seungie gasped again, "W-weally? Da bestest?"

Hyungjin chuckled, "The absolute best."

Seungie smiled, "Seungie is happy to be bestest cuddelaw." (Seungie is happy to be the bestest cuddler)

Hyungjin just smiled at the little but shot up when he heard a crash. Seungie did too.

"W-what was dat?" He asked, holding onto Hyungjin's arm.

"Let me go check. Stay here for me." Hyungjin carefully opened the door to check what was going on, only to see Felix picking up the broken shards from a plate.

"Felix? What happened?" He asked.

"Ah, sorry. I was trying to make a poptart but my finger hit the toaster and I knocked the plate to the floor."

"Did you run cold water over it?"

Felix shook his head, going to do that as Hyungjin got ice.

"What was that big noise? Jeongin is really worried." Chan asked.

"Shoot, Seungmin. Here's the ice. I gotta get back to Seungmin." Hyungjin stated, putting the ice pack on the counter to go back to his room. "Hey, I'm sorry for taking so long."

"W-what happen?" Seungie asked in a small voice.

"Felix broke a plate and he apologized for making you worried."

"Is Felish otay?" (Is Felix okay?) Seungie asked in worry.

"Just a small burn."

Seungie gasped and ran out to the kitchen. "Felish! You got an owie?!" Seungie went Felix who was at the counter icing the finger.

"Yeah, I'm okay little one. No need to worry."

Seungie shook his head, "No no, Seungie need to make Felish aw betta! W-When Seungie was littal, mommy always kished owies. C-can Seungie kish tu owie?"

Felix cooed at the little, "Of course you can." He took the ice off his finger and Seungie carefully took the ( _tiny_ ) hand and kissed the burn. Felix flinched but smiled, "Wow, it feels so much better now. Thank you Seungie."

Seungie smiled, "Now Seungie gives Felish all da hugs until he all bettah!"

"Aww, okay." Felix laughed, taking the little over to the couch as he still put the ice on the finger. Seungie wrapped himself onto Felix and Hyungjin was stuck between being jealous and melting.

"Can Innie hugs tu?" He heard, seeing Innie walking... well waddling, out to Felix.

He noticed Felix blush with the attention but gladly took the hug as well, smiling as the two cuddled on him.

Chan stood next to Hyungjin, "Why do I feel jealous yet want to take a picture of this?" Chan asked.

Hyungjin chuckled, "I feel the same way. Our littles were stolen by someone else... wait, where's Changbin, Minho and Jisung?"

Chan shrugged, "I have no idea. They said they were going to stay behind to dance a bit more."

"We stopped filming two hours ago, they should take a break."

Just as Hyungjin said that they heard the door open for Changbin, Jisung, and Minho to come through.

"Is my boyfriend cheating on me?" Changbin jokingly pouted.

Felix chuckled, "They wanted to help me feel better."

"What? What happened?" Changbin asked, automatically worried.

"Calm down, Changbin. I just burnt my finger. Seungie kissed it better, though. Right, Seungie?"

"Yush, Seungie kished it all bettah." He smiled.

Changbin pouted, taking the ice off the finger and kissing the red area. "There, I made it even better."

Felix smiled, "You're too silly."

Minho and Jisung walked over to Hyungjin and Chan.

"You guys jealous as well?" Minho smirked.

Chan rolled his eyes while Hyungjin sighed, "Can't rightfully be jealous. Seungmin's not mine."

"You should ask him out." Chan stated.

"No way am I doing that. I don't think I like him like that."

"Then why did I see you pouting at Seungmin hugging Felix?" Jisung asked.

"W-well, Seungie and I were cuddling before Felix burnt himself and now... he's cuddling Felix." Hyungjin crossed his arms.

"Hyungjin, I think you and me both know you like him. We don't care. I mean, we're all dating. It's time you and Seungmin got together." Minho stated.

"I just... don't want to pressure him. He was really sad about Woojin today... So much has happened in his past and I wanna be there for him... I'm just not sure I'm the one for him."

"You can't say that. That's Seungmin's choice, not yours." Chan stated, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Hyungjin sighed as he looked over at Seungie, who was now passed out with Innie on top of Felix who was now stuck in a predicament. "Yeah, I guess. I'll think about it more."

"Don't think too much." Jisung smiled.

"Says the boy who took how many months to ask me out?" Minho smirked.

Jisung lightly slapped his shoulder, "You shut up!" He pouted, stomping away to go to their room.

Minho waved good night to them before following Jisung. Chan shook his head, carefully taking Jeongin off of Felix who gave him a thankful smile. "Here, I'll put the ice away." Changbin said, taking the ice to the freezer while Chan said good night to them.

"Hyungjin, do you mind taking Seungmin? I can't move." Felix smiled but noticed him staring at nothing. "Hyung?" He called again.

"What? I'm sorry." Hyungjin asked, looking over to him.

"Are... you okay?" Felix asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm probably tired. I'll take Seungmin off of you."

"Okay, but if you want to ever talk, I'm always open." Felix reassured him.

"I'll keep it in mind. Thanks, Felix." Hyungjin brought Seungmin to his room, carefully putting him on the bed and put the cover over him. He was about to leave but he felt a hand on his wrist.

"D-don' leave. Sleep with me... please?" Seungmin asked, barely keeping his eyes open.

Hyungjin sighed, getting in the covers with him. Seungmin gave him a tired smile, cuddling against him and falling back asleep.

"What am I going to do with you?" Hyungjin whispered before kissing the top of his head and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I think this will be my last chapter as I should get back to my school work. >w< As I stated a few chapters back, I did upload my original story called 'Set It Up, Cupcake'.
> 
> Check it out if you're interested.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited as I somehow misspelled Hyunjin's name >w<'


End file.
